Naruto and Sakura love of two Namikaze Shinobi
by Basegod Jay
Summary: it has been one year since the end of the fourth great ninja war and as Naruto and sakura grow closer and their love bloosoms what forces will try to stop it and what adventures will come out of it
1. Naruto and Sakura

**Let's get somthin straight right now I don't own Naruto if I did Sakura and everybody else would love Naruto because he keeps the Nine Tails inside him now remember **

**Bold= nine tails talk or thoughts **

**_Italics= something important or flashbacks _**

Regular font = regular talk

It has been one year since the end of the fourth great ninja war, and Naruto has finally realized his master's dreams of peace among the elemental nations. "Lady Tsunade I've returned from my mission to kirigakure Lady Mizukage has sent me with alliance formation scrolls. Naruto reported "Thanks Naruto now you better hurry back to you apartment, you know how Sakura gets when you are away for an extended period of time" Tsunade Pointed out " you're right well catch ya later" Naruto and Sakura's relationship had gotten better after the end of the war, after things with Sasuke didn't hit off like she expected she and Naruto grew closer, and with the time that the two spent together they discovered that they had a lot more I common than they had originally thought for one thing they both enjoyed watching the real housewives of the leaf village, Family Guy, and Sakura had a secret addiction to Ramen that Naruto was shocked to discover , finally she and Naruto both enjoyed Reading Jiraiya's Icha Icha Paradise series , Naruto ,Kakashi and Sakura had been cleaning out Jiraiya's old apartment when they discovered over 30 un-released copies of the sequel's to the last released Icha Icha Paradise book Naruto started to remember that day

_Flashback_

_"Okay Naruto take some of these boxes down to storage and then take these scrolls to Lady Hokage" Kakashi directed "Right Kakashi sensei" Naruto proceeded to pick up one orange colored box with a red sign on it before tripping and spilling all of the contents over the velvet floor. " Naruto are you okay" Sakura exclaimed "yeah im alright but just what's in that box" Kakashi walked over to the spilled contents of the box and Yelled "NO WAY IT CANT BE BUT IT IS " "what is it Kakashi sensei" Sakura said while walking over to Kakashi "Oh my God it's my favorite book" Kakashi proceeded to sweat drop and say "umm Sakura I didn't know that your liked to read such books" "are you kidding me this is the best book I've ever read sure I don't like perverts and I didn't like the book or understand why people read it when I was younger but this is the best thing that I've have ever read" Sakura said star in her eyes causing Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke who had just entered the room to Pale and sweat drop._

Naruto chuckled at the memory " Hey Naruto how did your mission to Kiri go" he turned to see Shikamaru and Temari Walking towards him Shikamaru and Temari Recently announced their engagement and were to be wed by the end of the month "it went good the Mizukage even agreed to the alliance that Grandma Tsunade proposed" "not to be off topic but it thought that you stopped calling her that" Temari inquired "yea I just don't say it in her face cause if I did I would probably find myself punched all the way to Iwa" Naruto explained "yea well that sounds like Lady Tsunade for you" "so you on the way to see Sakura" Temari asked "yea I gotta see how she's been while I was gone so catch you guys later Naruto soon came to the Namikaze Compound the household of his clan. When you said that you were going to his apartment you actually meant that you were going to a well-protected luxurious mini mansion enough said

Naruto entered to the smell of someone cooking and said with his trademark grin "Sakura chan im home" Sakura stepped out of the kitchen and smiled and the walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him. Now Sakura looked a lot different from the war as, due to a side effect with Kurama's Chakra her breast had swelled to a voluptuous double D cup and her ass had filled out as well becoming round and plump to put it simply she had a large bubble butt and Naruto loved it. "Naruto baby everyone's here come on hey guys looks whose back" "hey Naruto" the said the Konoha 11 and the Sand siblings minus Shikamaru and Temari who would be there after they picked up the moscato. "So Naruto how id your mission to the mist go I imagine that lady Mizukage tried to seduce you cause if I were you I would be tapping that ass all day and – that was all Kiba got to say before Hinata proceeded to juken his nuts causing him to scream in pain "Kiba we do not make perverted comments like that besides I know Naruto is going to ask the big question sooner or later" Sakura and Naruto blushed deeply which cause their guest's to laugh " well then let's play our game of blackjack while the ladies talk about you know girl stuff" Shika said as he and Temari walked in with four boxes of Myx Moscato "alright then ladies follow me to the lounge" Ino said with that Sakura ,Tenten ,Ino ,Temari , and Hinata left and Neji began to deal the cards "So Naruto when are you going to pop the big question to Sakura" Neji inquired "I would also like to know as to when you and Sakura will official become a pair" Gaara added " I was actually thinking about asking her tonight after you guys left I've already got the ring" "well then let's see it" Choji said while stuffing his face with the cupcakes the girls had prepared, Naruto then pulled a deep purple jewelry box from his pocket, he then flipped the box open and pulled out a platinum band ,with a gold trim , diamond studs with a large 7 karat diamond in the center "that is one huge rock" Shino whose was normally quiet exclaimed "yea Naruto how were you able to afford that" Kiba said with a dumbfounded face "Killer bee told me to give it to a special person when it was time so I've been saving it ever since.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"So Hinata how are things between you and Kiba going" Temari asked "Good me and Kiba kun are supposed to be moving into the house that our parents had built near the Huuyga and Inuzuka compounds" "well them it looks like little Hinata has finally gotten over her crush on Naruto" Sakura said with a devious smirk " yea Naruto is like a brother to me and that's all he will ever be to me now that I've finally realized my true feelings for him" Hinata said with a bright crimson blush spreading across her face "which caused all of the girls to laugh hysterically. Hinata had gotten over her shyness and stammering but whenever someone mentioned her former crush on the whiskered boy she would blush deeply and be shy when talking about it. "Neji is making all the right moves and I think that he is trying to ask me to marry him when he gets the balls to do it" Tenten said dreamily, over in the next room Kiba, Naruto, and Neji all sneezed one right after another which was a result of the girls conversation. "Hey Sakura speaking of Naruto have you gotten him in to bed yet" Sakura blushed and said "yes and he is wonderful" Sakura had stars in her eyes and a minimal amount of drool coming out of her mouth which prompted Ino to snap her fingers and say "Hey earth to Sakura, Sakura" when she realized that this wasn't working she tried something she knew would catch her attention. "Hey forehead" Sakura snapped out of it and yelled "INO PIG" the girls proceeded to laugh and fall off of the couch after about 5 hours the Konoha 11 and the sand siblings left the Namikaze estates.

"So Sakura what do you want to do for the rest of the night" Naruto asked "I can think of a few good things "she said whilst licking her lips she took Naruto's hand and led him to their bedroom they entered and Sakura threw Naruto to the bed, she then closed the door and turned the dead bolt she tuned to see a shirtless Naruto, She walked over to him and began to kiss him passionately this lasted for 2 minutes before they broke off for air she then proceeded to kiss down his neck and chest, however when she reached his waist she stopped and started to unbuckle his belt and with one swift tug she brought down his pants and boxers exposing his 16 inch arm thick cock she sat there for a minute gazing at her prize before proceeding to stuff it in her mouth making Naruto groan in pleasure just getting the bulbous head in was a chore, but like always she enjoyed the french vanilla flavor of his cock she had about three inches stuffed in her face before Naruto said " Goddamn Sakura you're your mouth feels so good I wonder how you throat feels " he then grabbed her head and started to roughly face fuck her Sakura started to choke on the man meat that was stuffed down her throat but thanks to her discovery that sending chakra to her throat and neck area relaxed her muscles and loosed the pain and also increased the pleasure she then proceeded to moan around Naruto's sausage sending amazing vibrations up his shaft "mmm Sakura chan im gonna cum" he said before jamming the remaining five inches down her tight and convulsing throat she felt his dick expand and she fully expected Naruto to pour massive amounts of cum down her throat. Naruto let out a Primal roar and let his spooge pour down his girlfriend's throat. for five minutes the never ending stream of his nectar poured down Sakura's throat until Naruto held a good amount end and then proceeded to fire four shots of the war gooey cum onto her face and another 4 onto her shirt "so how does it taste Sakura chan" he said with an evil smirk "like vanilla" she said while licking the excess cum off of her face and tits "now plow my tight pussy into the ground" she ordered "with pleasure" Naruto said her then shoved 6 inches of his monster into her pussy Naruto pounded her for 3 hour before they both climaxed for the last time then fell to the soft cloud like mattress of their California king bed "Sakura chan " Naruto asked while pulling out a small purple box " Yes my big strong Fox " she said until she saw the ring glisten in the moonlight bringing tears to her eyes "will you marry me " He said and Sakura burst into tears but not before whispering into his ear " yes Naruto I will I love you " Naruto smiled and pulled her into a hug jacked the covers over them and the two fell asleep in a embrace.

**So this is my fist lemon and my first fan fiction I would like to know how I did by the way between you me and the floorboards Naruto will become Hokage in this fic well that's all for now I`ll have the next chapter up soon Basegod out**


	2. Tsunades News and Kurama's Omen

** Hey guys Bringing you another chapter don't forget to Read and Review also tell your friends about it and if I don't update for a certain amount of time you can email me and tell me to get to work on with the show lmao**

In Naruto's Dreamscape that night he appeared Kurama's mansion **"Hey Kit I see you tapped that ass earlier" he said with a perverted grin "****_keep_****_it in your pants Kurama she's my mate and im not sharing" Naruto said with a smirk _**Naruto and Kurama's relationship got better after the war Naruto also changed his mindscape and made a large lavish palace for the great demon fox and for that Kurama gave Naruto the knowledge of how to preform several Fire and Wind style jutsus to compensate he also gave Naruto the ability to fully transform into him like killer be could fully transform into Gyuki and unlocked the Namikaze and Senju clans special Kekkei Genkai The Flying Thunder God **(A/N Yes I know the flying thunder god is a technique performed by the second Hokage and Minato but in this Universe the Namikaze and Senju are distant Relatives and it can only be performed by members who have Senju and or Namikaze bloodwhich is why It is a Kekkei Genkai, let me know If you can make up any new Kekkei Genkai and I will put it in my story and give you a shout out thanks)**

_Flashback _

_"Hey Kurama you there" "what is it kit" "well I thought since you helped me defeat the ten tails and Madara that you deserved a gift and for that im gonna change your living space" the world then became wobbly and then after it subsided Kurama found that he was no longer in the sewer like prison of Naruto's Mindscape and instead in front of him stood a massive palace of grand proportions "uuuhhhhh Kit don't you think that your over doing it a bit" "nope you deserve it after everything you helped me with think of it as a present for our new friendship" "I don't deserve this not after all the pain and suffering I caused you I think I need to give you a present as well, Kakashi was your Jonin sensei, Jiraiya was your Sanin sensei, and Lord Killer Bee was your Tailed beast control sensei but now I will be your sensei of Jinchūriki forms, skills ,and attribute" "really you mean it thanks Kurama sensei " you got it I will teach you how to use Fire and Wind style jutsus as you will need more than just the Rasengan if you wish to be Hokage I will also unlock your Kekkei Genkai I will teach you 7 Fire Style Jutsus and 5 Wind Style Jutsus_

_Fire style Fire ball Jutsu_

_Fire Breath_

_Fie Dragon flame bullet_

_Exploding Flame crater_

_Strong Flame Rasengan _

_Nine Tailed fox fire stream _

_Ashpile burning_

_The Wind style Jutsus I will give you knowledge to preform are _

_Nine Tailed fox twister_

_Drilling air bullet_

_Great slashing Tornado_

_Great Breakthrough_

_Divine wind_

_"That's a good idea I will need a lot more than just the Rasengan if I wanna become Hokage _

**_"_****Remember what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours" ****_"whatever man so why am I here" _****"well I sense someone who has negative emotions about your relationship with Sakura so I would advise that you watch who you trust but keep your friends close be careful kit because Sakura is the best thing that has ever happened to you" "****_You got it Kurama thanks for the info_****" **and with that Naruto's Mind scape faded to black

-** 4 HOURS LATER-**

Naruto awoke to the smell of cherry blossom soap and the warm mist of the running waterfall shower, coming out of the master bathroom. Naruto Smirked as he exited the room and walked down the elegant spiral staircase and entered the large Family room he turned on the T.V. and then entered the kitchen and pulled out the pancake mix, eggs and bacon strips he then pulled out three pans and set them all on the activated burners and proceeded to crack 5 eggs and mix them in a bowl and placed six pieces of Bacon in the first pan and poured the pancake batter in the second pan

**WITH SAKURA**

Sakura was currently in the shower washing her hair she ran hair fingers through her pink hair " I love Naruto but why does he have to cum so much he gets it all over me and then I have to wash for an hour to get off the stickiness off me however the scent of it always stays with me thank god it smells like vanilla" rinsing her hair under the water she grabbed her loofa and proceeded to lather it with soap, she then scrubbed the loofa over her big chest then she lathered her skinny flat and toned stomach and proceeded to wash her wide hips.

**-10 MINUTES LATER-**

Naruto was just finishing making the plates when he heard Sakura coming down the stairs "good morning Naruto kun" she said "hey Sakura chan, Sasuke called he said Ino and him want us to go to the mall with them Today" "well then it looks like we got an outing with friends" she said while stealing a piece of Bacon from his plate making Naruto growl in annoyance and making her giggle do to her getting the reaction she wanted. She cuddled up to him on their large sectional couch , feeling his abs through his shirt " so how are we gonna tell everyone about this" she said while flashing the ring "well when they see that big rock on your finger it's not like they won't know already" he laughed as Sakura delivered a playful punch, which since playful for her was the average strength of a teenage boy it still felt uncomfortable "so we got a few hours before we have to get up and get ready what do you wanna do until then" Sakura said Naruto squeezed her ass getting a moan from her and said "I can think of a few things "and began to kiss her that is until about a minute into their make out session they heard a knock on the door "well I guess we'll have to finish later" he said but not be for licking the exposed mound of her right breast, and walking to the door on the door "well I guess we'll have to finish later" he said but not be for licking the exposed mound of her right breast, and walking to the door he opened it and found two ANBU there "what is it" he said in a worried tone "Naruto sama Lady Tsunade wishes for you and Sakura sama's presence in her office immediately" the owl masked man said "tell her well be there in 30 minutes" "Hai" they said before Shunshining away "Sakura chan we might have to tell Sasuke and Ino that we'll be a little late whatever Grandma Tsunade wants its important she sent two ANBU and she's requesting you to be present as well" Sakura's face turned serious "Must be important we better put on our ninja wear in case it's a mission" she suggested Naruto nodded and they walked upstairs to their room. Naruto and Sakura had been promoted to Jonin Status at the end of the war, and had taught one Genin team each their teams both claimed victory in the Chunin exams. and Sasuke entered ANBU however it was still the same Team seven, whenever Naruto and Sakura would go on a mission Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai or sometimes captain Yamato in Kakashi`s place would be with them signifying Team Sevens Reunification and its new members defection from what remained of Root.

Naruto stepped out of their closet Naruto was wearing the standard deep navy blue body glove of the leaf Shinobi corps and the forest green Jonin vest, Sakura wore something similar to Kurenai Yuhi's outfit before she left the Shinobi corps to take care of her son, however her sleeves were dark pink in color. "Ready" he said "yea we better not keep her waiting unless we wanna be on D rank missions for a month" she said with a giggle, they began jumping on roof tops making their way to the Hokage residence " what do you think she wants us for" Naruto asked " I don't know maybe it's an S rank mission" " yeah but wouldn't she just have had the ANBU tell us or if it was why didn't she just have Kakashi or Sasuke come get us" Sakura thought about it for a minute and said " I don't know but whatever it is it seems to be important"

They arrived outside Tsunade's office 10 minutes later "you wanted to see us lady Tsunade" the strange thing was that the Konoha 11, the Sand siblings and the Jonin sensei's were there " Naruto how have you and Sakura been" she said with a smile on her face "why don't you just look at her finger" Tsunade took the hint and her eyes landed on the large ring on her finger "Naruto how could you ever afford this, I mean I know that Minato and Kushina left you with a lot of money but how did you get that" Tsunade said with a shocked look on her face "Killer Bee gave it to me at the end of the war he said to give it to someone special, we in his exact words it was more like…

_Flashback_

_"yo Naruto you are truly the best, yo I got, somthin dope for you ya know, it's a ring yo make sure you give it to someone special ya dig" Killer Bee Rapped "hehe you got it Master bee see ya soon"_

"Well then that explains the ring but why does Sakura have it on" Tsunade inquired "Lady Tsunade are you rally that naïve don't you get it Naruto Proposed to Sakura and Sakura said yes" Shizune pointed out bluntly (**A/N: I will be using the Shizune from Naruto Road to ninja as I think that Tsunade needs an equally tough assistant as she is tough as nails but yea going to clear that up now) **"A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead and she retorted with "unless you want me slap you into next week I suggest that you watch who you're talking to Shizune" the room fell silent and the occupants excluding Tsunade and Shizune who just glared at each other paled and sweat dropped "until Kakashi said umm Lady Tsunade may we asked why you called Naruto and Sakura here" "Right well this mainly focuses on Naruto, Naruto in 2 months I will step down from my position as Hokage mostly cause im getting to old for this shit and I hate the paper work, but also because Naruto proved that he deserves the position and responsibilities that come with being one of the five Kage So Naruto I think you know where this is going" Naruto stood there with a shocked expression on his face " im gonna be the next Hokage" Tsunade smiled and said "that's right Naruto in two months' time I will name you the sixth Hokage of the hidden leaf village" Kiba then chimed in "alright well this calls for a celebration lets got to the BBQ place Shikamaru's buying" Shikamaru got the look in his eyes and said "wait a minute but I never said di was paying for that" "thanks for the food Shikamaru" was all he got as the Konoha 11 and the Sand Siblings filed out of the office and made a B line for the BBQ place while Shikamaru was hot on their tails as they jumped from roof to roof "come on guys I never said I was paying for this much food gimme a break, why can't Kiba pay for it or Naruto" Neji yelled back "because its Naruto's special day and Kiba is broke at the moment" Shikamaru was irritated and then he muttered "Karmas a Bitch"

They arrived at the BBQ place and Shikamaru made reservations for sixteen while the group made small talk about Naruto and Sakura's recent engagement "So Sakura how are you enjoying the Rock that Naruto got you "Temari asked "I love it he gave it too ,me last night and when he showed it to me it looked so beautiful in the moon light" "sounds like you and Naruto have a lot to plan in the next month cause I think you two would like to be married before he becomes Hokage or else he'll be extremely busy doing paper work and other Hokage related things" Hinata said "Hey guys our tables ready lets go" Shikamaru said with a Lazy look

What will you all be having today Shikamaru said "we'll take the beef, pork and chicken" the waitress quickly scribbled down the order on her notepad "we'll have your trays out soon" and with that she walked into the kitchen Gaara turned to Naruto "so Naruto I hope you are ready to take the position of Kage and the responsibilities that come with it it's not easy being a Kage I already expect a shit load of paper work when I get back and the council bugging me about being away for an extended period of time when im the Kazekage" "I'm ready I just hope I'll be able to replace the guys that are currently on the council with people I trust because I can already see them becoming problems in the future" they all laughed at that remark while Shino pointed out " I don't trust Homura and Koharu those Senile old Bastards once tried to have the Aburame Clan exterminated if it wasn't for the efforts of the third Hokage my clan would be extinct" Shino finished and they all took in the suffering an wrong doings the Konoha Council had committed especially when Danzou was still alive " it make me wonder why Lord Third even appointed them to the council" Naruto said " you have to remember they were on the same Genin team together and ,they worked under the second Hokage during the First Great ninja war, so there is a reason why he appointed them as members of the council and since their Jonin sensei was the second Hokage there is a valid reason as to why they would want to make some difficult and annoying decision" Sasuke said " but that still doesn't explain why they made Naruto's life a living hell and did numerous things thing weakened the hidden leaf village" Hinata said and Kiba made a snide remark saying "so you don't have feelings for Naruto anymore" he laughed that was before Hinata proceeded to Grab his Balls and whisper into his ear "one more word and ill rip theses off and that won't be good for you or me" Kiba palled and said nothing else this caused all the girls at the table to laugh hysterically and all of the guys palled and grabbed their boys protectively especially Naruto who if his we're to be ripped off would hurt like a bitch

**-20 MINUTES LATER-**

Here are the meats you ordered to be cooked the waitress said laying down three fully loaded platters and walking away to get refills on their drinks, Naruto, Neji and Kiba just got finished arguing over who could drink the most sake without passing out this prompted them to ask the waitress to return with 6 bottles of sake 2 for each and she said she would return with more if it was needed, The rest watched as they got down to work Naruto downed his first bottle in a minute, Kiba downed his in 1 minute 20 seconds this went on for roughly 40 minutes before Neji quit at 6 and Kiba quit at 15 Naruto won ingesting an impressive 30 bottles "I won suck it Kiba" Naruto said in a slurred voice "fuck you Naruto I woulda won if I had the drinking skills of someone who has beaten Lady Tsunade several times" Kiba retorted before falling into Hinata's Lap, Hinata began to stroke his cheeks and said "well I better be getting him home soon", she told everybody good bye and Shunshined away to her and Kiba's house

After Hinata took her leave with Kiba they gang began to cook their meat, "so Sakura chan what do you want to do later I since we won't be going to the mall today" he said feeding her a square of grilled chicken "well we could of home and watch the new episode of housewives" Naruto thought for a second before saying "cool lets go" with that they left and began to walk towards the Namikaze compound.

The two sat on the couch watching a fight between Konohamaru's mother and Sakura's mother Sakura was embarrassed by it as the two we're verbally abusing each other while Naruto was laughing his ass off, "Oh my god Sakura I love it when your mother tries to fight someone its hilarious in the fact that she's always telling us she didn't fight someone whenever we go over to your parents' house to have dinner. " I don't know why she's always doing this she never wins the argument" Sakura said "matter a fact she doesn't even fish the argument sometimes" Sakura continued "speaking of continuing something" Naruto moved over to her and began to kiss down her neck when he reached her chest he removed her shirt and she unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor along with her shirt Sakura let out a moan as he began to suck on her nipple, he then bean to massage the right breast " mmmm Naruto kun you're so good at this ooohhhhhh" he began to kiss around her navel then he stopped his assault and began to undo her belt and slip of her pants discovering no underwear " I see you knew what was gonna happen tonight" he said with an evil smirk "I know you very well Naruto kun" Sakura's breath caught in her throat as Naruto began to eat out her pussy sending, virtual fireworks up Sakura's spine. Naruto then plunged his tongue into her wet folds Sakura was now screaming her head off in pleasure, Naruto continued to work his magic for about five minutes before he felt Sakura tighten up "mmmm Naruto kun I'm gonna cum" she sprayed her cherry tasting juices all over Naruto's tongue and face "now that was go Sakura chan seems like it gets tastier every time he said with a smug look on his face "thanks so what do you have planned next" Naruto thought for a minute before making a familiar hand sign that made Sakura smile "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Two Naruto's appeared beside the original and Sakura began to get in to position until Naruto said "wait Sakura chan I want to try something else as well" Sakura got a look of confusion on her face until Naruto made one hand seal and said "Oiroke no Jutsu" in a puff of smoke a now female Naruto appeared, in this form Naruto had sprouted double D cup breasts and his ass became positively round, plump, and fuckable. Sakura stared at the now transformed Naruto In shock and a little bit of lust and said "Naruto kun what are you doing" Naruto giggled and said in a feminine voice "Please Sakura chan call me **Naruko **and as for what im doing I want to try something new im going to have one of these two handsome hung clones fuck you and the other fuck me while we make out sound like a plan" Sakura stopped and thought for a moment the idea of Naruto being sent through mind blowing orgasm's as he experienced what it was like to be power fucked by his marvelous monster cock and hear him moan as his clones pumped him full of that delicious cream turned her on however she wondered if this was such a good Idea, as she wondered how Naruto would feel about this experience and do this every time they fucked but then she got an idea, she would allow Naruto to change into Naruko every Friday when they had sex so that if he liked it she wouldn't be depriving him of something he liked however she did want it to be just the two of them sometimes when they were fucking, so with her plan set in motion she said in a sexy voice "well the Naruko come over her and kiss me" Naruko complied and walked over to the busty kunoichi and began to make out with her In a hot kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance in their lip locked embrace until Naruko and Sakura felt something long and thick slide up in between their plump ass cheeks they moaned and Naruto clone one grabbed Naruko's head and whispered into her ear "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll cum your sluttly brains out then I'll pump you full of so much jizz you'll look pregnant with Twins" Naruko moaned as he continued to rub his 16 inch arm thick monster between her ass cheeks Naruto clone two however was a lot less savage he put his face next to Sakura's ear and said "where do you want it your ass or your pussy" Sakura thought for a minute Naruto and her had never tried anal before and so she said "mmmm my ass please" Naruto clone 2 then said "you want it hard and fast or slow and gentle" Sakura replied with "Fuck me as hard as you can I your bitch tonight"

Both Naruto clones pulled back lined up at the holes of their choosing and thrust their hips forward shoving six inches into their respective girls Naruko shrieked as her Naruto form had never expected for it be this painful when he entered Sakura however Sakura leaned in and whispered into her ear "don't worry after the first few thrusts it starts to feel like heaven" the two Naruto's waited a minute letting their sluts get used to their massive lengths before drawing back and shoving their cocks balls deep into the Girl and their Transformed master.

**NARUKO'S POV **

Naruto clone one was brutally pounding away at her spasaming pussy and his softball sized nuts struck her clit painfully with every thrust while Naruko was feeling the pain and pleasure of being fucked mixing into a wonderful sensation while Naruto observed from his mindscape in Kurama's palace

**_Naruto's Mind scape_**

******"So kit any particular reason that you decided to do this you're not going gay on me now are you?" Kurama asked **Naruto nearly choked on his Sake when he asked if he was going gay** "****_no you stupid fox im using the sexy jutsu so that when the memories and feelings of my clones fucking her come back I'll be able to have a virtual map to the pussy so that I'll be able to use Naruko's experiences with my dick to pleasure Sakura in a whole new way" _**Kurama thought about this for a minute and said "**when you say it like that it does sound like a good way to make Sakura chan feel better when you to are going at it like rabbits" **Naruto laughed at the remark and said **_"yeah I did come up with a good Idea didn't I can't wait to see how to pleasure Sakura" _**Kurama laughed before turning to Naruto with a serious face **"kit I looked into the feeling of negative emotions and discovered it's not just Sakura who's in danger I'm Talkin all of the females in the leaf maybe in the entire world, because whoever is projecting these emotions is not of this Earth" **Naruto's face turned grim **_"so you're saying that whoever is trying to take Sakura away from me is not of this earth and is also after the women of the Shinobi world" _**Kurama Nodded and said **"Kit from this moment forward you're world is no longer safe, something is coming and the other tailed beast know it to, it is worse that the ten tail worse than anything you could ever imagine tread carefully and make sure you inform Lady Tsunade of these recent turn of events" ****_"you got it now let's watch the show"_**

**REGULAR WORLD NARUKO"S POV**

Naruto clone one started to lightly pump his cock in and out of Naruko's pussy he now had her up against the wall "Naruko chan you're pussy is so tight I'm gonna fill you up real soon" Naruko currently had the look of a fucked stupid bitch on her face she had been thrust into one constant pleasurable orgasm as the Naruto clone was brutal with her fragile body she could feel her ass jiggle every time his pelvis struck her ass. The Naruto clone had fucked her all over Namikaze estates she now found her self-pressed into the glass of the back of the main house facing the Private hot springs she couldn't help but wonder how Sakura was doing as the Naruto clone packed himself full 16 inches into her and started to batter and stretch her womb

**SAKURA'S POV**

Sakura failed to notice the puddle of drool forming under herself as the clone had her in the classic face down ass up position and was stretch out her ass. She could not believe how good it felt to be fucked in her anal region "mmmm Naruto your cock… is so fucking… big it feels… amazing … fuck me harder" she said as she slammed her ass against the Naruto clones pelvis and she moaned in ecstasy as the clone began to fuck her harder

**NORMAL POV **

The clones had been fucking the two for 2 hour when the felt their balls tighten up "mmmm her comes a load Naruko chan" "gonna fill you with some thick cum Sakura chan" was all the warning the two girls got at both Shadow clones let out Primal roars as they unloaded into their sluts for 20 minutes they pumped gallon after gallon blast of the sticky gooey vanilla tasting cream into the girls

**NARUKO'S POV **

The Naruto clone pulled out of Naruko's pussy finishing a bit on her ass cheeks before walking over to her with his thick rod in hand before saying "Hey Naruko chan" Naruko looked up which proved to be a mistake as he found herself being blasted by 7 gallon sized shots of cum after 10 minutes of that the Naruto clone finished and Naruko began to lick the cum off her face before saying "that was delicious I'll be back soon for more of that delicious cock" she released the jutsu and then when the smoke cleared there stood a fully clothed Naruto "so how did you handle her" the Naruto clone replied "like you said boss brutally" Naruto smiled and dispelled the first clone and began walking to Sakura's location

**SAKURA'S POV **

Sakura was a mess the clone had not came in her ass when he felt himself about to let loose a load he pulled out and came all over her ass, back, and legs before walking to her face and let the rest of his load go all over her tits stomach and ass before disappearing in a puff of smoke that's when the real Naruto walked in

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto whistle as he saw his fiancé covered in a coat of his nectar and she proceeded to lick the cum off her face and tits before saying "Naruto kun that was fun but now im gonna go take a shower and go to bed your clone wore me out she walked over to him kissed him and walked up the spiral stair case to the master bed room. Naruto entered the room and smelled the scent of cherry blossom soap and the warm mist of the running shower he smiled and got into bed. Sakura smiled as she walked into the room she saw her fiancé sleeping peacefully she walked over to the bed got in and kissed him "Good night Naruto kun see you in the morning". Naruto's dreams were anything but peaceful that night he kept having a horrifying dream of strange creatures descending from the sky snatching up Sakura and the other Women of the Leaf Village and then firing strange bolts of light that destroyed everything In that they hit at the end of the assault the hidden leaf village was burning and there was a strange demonic laugh in the air and then everything faded to black.

**So what did you guys think of the ending pretty ominous right but should I do longer sex scenes tell me if I should or not or if im doing just right want you guys to be perfectly happy with this story I also wanted to tell you that I am truthfully thinking about putting aliens into this story as I think there are too many fan fictions where the main antagonist is just another Shinobi from a village or a group of missing nins and since the Five Great Nations are at peace in my story they will fight an enemy not of this world also the aliens in this story will be the Zin from Saints Row IV or the Irkens from Invader Zim any fans of that show and video game out there let me know who to add you can email me our comment to vote and email me about your opinions on the sex scenes and tell me if your happy with what I've done with the regular chapter don't forget to tell your friends about this story hoping that I can make it very popular well im outa her I should have the next chapter up for you guys in about 3 DAYS Basegod out.**


	3. The start of something beautiful

**So I've decided that im am gonna put aliens in this story as sort of a change of pace for the story as at this point the Shinobi world needs to have a treat that has never been spoken In legend before and something they were never expecting so this story will build up the suspense for the next one think I've said to much remember you didn't see anything right? Right lights, camera, Action**

Naruto woke that morning breaking out in cold sweat, fearing that his dreams were reality he looked over at his fiancé. Sakura was still beside him sleeping peacefully Naruto smiled kissed her forehead and tiptoed out of bed. Naruto pressed several buttons on the control panel in the master bath room and after about 2 seconds warm water began to flow down from the ceiling in the waterfall shower, Naruto proceeded to strip Naruto no longer wore the ridiculous orange jumpsuit from his younger years since he got his promotion to Jonin he began wearing a black shirt with metal wrist guards and hand guards, with under pads that covered his chest areas and pads that covered his sides over that he wore a black hoodie on his lower body he wore padded protective pants with bandages around his lower left leg and around his ankles with black ninja sandals.

He stepped into the shower and sat down on one of the benches "_what was that dream I had last night is it a vision into the future or something more I have to think this over and report it to lady Tsunade" _he sat in the shower replaying the dream in his head trying to piece together the events of his dream "_this doesn't make any sense unless this has something to do with the negative emotions" _Naruto sighed he just couldn't figure out what was going on he grabbed for his soap and shower tool and lathered the tool with soap he began to wash his body making sure to pay extra attention to his piece making sure that it was clean for Sakura next time they went at it he scrubbed his legs then rinsed under the water. As Naruto got out of the shower he punched buttons on a panel next to him and in no time flat two rectangular blow dryers appeared from the flow and blasted Naruto from head to toe with warm air drying him off. Naruto walked over to the full wall mirror and flexed "God damn I'm sexy as hell" flashing his trademark grin he walked over to his sink and began to brush his teeth remembering to scrub his back teeth and tongue extra good as how well those two areas were cleaned determined the state of one's breath.

Naruto stepped into his closet and began to flip through the articles of clothing on the racks. "I really gotta go buy some new clothes" he finally decided on a gray padded shirt with a white Shinobi hoodie and blue Shinobi pants and sandals. He walked over to Sakura kissed her lightly on the lips "I'll be back later Sakura chan I have to go take care of something" he whispered in to her ear he exited the room and closed the door. He walked down the elegant hallway looking at the pictures of his mother and father and the flamed coat with the kanji's for fourth Hokage written on the coat, he stopped and looked at the coat and though _"I'm finally following in your footsteps dad are you proud of me" _suddenly what seemed to be a glint of light shined in the picture of Minato's eyes Naruto smiled at that taking it as his dad's way of reaching him from the afterlife _"Yeah I think you are". _He continued his walk down the hall until he reached the top of the Grand Staircase that led to the formal entrance of the compound **(A/N: now I know what you guys are thinking what happened to the spiral staircase well that is out the other door that they can enter through this is the stair case that visitors will see when they enter you'll know what im talking about when I go into more detail about the house) **He exited and locked the door walking into the court yard. It was teeming with life of late spring humming birds drawing nectar from Sakura's cherry blossom trees. He exited the yard locking the gate and began to walk toward the Uchiha compound. The clan's district of Konohagakure held the compounds and residences of the Shinobi clans of the leaf village, The Uchiha compound was a short walk down Grand Boulevard past the Hyūga and Inuzuka compounds. He arrived at the compound and saw Sasuke sitting on one of the branches of the tree that was located close to the front gates "Hey Sasuke what are you doing this morning" Sasuke snapped out of his trance and looked down and saw his best friend at the front gates "good morning Naruto what brings you by" he said while jumping down from the tree to open the gate "Sasuke I need to talk to you about something" Sasuke's face became serious "what is it Naruto" "I had a dream last night but I don't think it was just an ordinary dream, in my dream there were these strange things in the sky and then these strange creature's stated to drop out of the things and they started to abduct all of the Women in the village, then one of larger machines in the sky fired what looked like a form of ninjutsu down into the village and it leveled everything, and then just before the thing disappeared and my dream faded to black there was some strange demonic laughter in the air then the dream faded to black" Naruto finished telling Sasuke the events of his dream and Sasuke said "do you have any proof that this dream of your wasn't just a dream and nothing more or less" Naruto thought for a moment and replied "the only thing that I can think of is Kurama's omen he said that the Shinobi world is about to face a force unlike anything we've ever seen before worse that the ten tails worse than anything we could ever imagine" Sasuke's eyes widened at his telling of the omen "so your telling me what you think what you saw in you dream is a look into the future" Sasuke questioned "yea I think it's a feature, new level or a second Kekkei Genkai of my family I'm calling it the Rokugan" Sasuke nodded well if you truly think what happened in your dream is going to happen in real life the you should probably notify Lady Tsunade about it because whatever it is the hidden villages must know about it" Naruto nodded and said "right well then I better hurry she'll probably be getting ready to leave for the five Kage summit" and with that he used flying Rajin to teleport to the Hokage residence.

Upon arrival he appeared in the lobby startling Shizune who was sitting at the front desk. "Naruto you scared me' oh well what is it you want you know lady Tsunade is preparing to leave tomorrow for the Five Kage summit" she pointed out in her normal get to the point attitude" good morning to you to Shizune I need to see Lady Tsunade immediately it's urgent" Shizune darted out of the room to the fifth floor where she found Tsunade in her room "Lady Tsunade Naruto is here, he needs to speak with you say's its urgent" "send him up to my office tell him I'll be waiting for him there". Five minutes later Naruto entered the Hokage's office "Naruto what's so important that you interrupted my preparations" Naruto proceeded to tell her of his dream and Kurama's omen when he finished he waited for Tsunade's response, she stared down at her desk and began to speak "so if what you're telling me is true then it looks like the peace in the Shinobi world was short lived, and no we are about to face another great threat that will possible destroy the world as we know it" Naruto nodded "which is why I had to tell you about it I need you to tell the other Kage's about it I truly think that whatever we are about to face and if we don't handle it correctly It could mean the end of the world "yes I will inform the other Kage whatever we are about to face the hidden villages must stand together as one Shinobi force once again thank you for informing me Naruto when I return to The Land of Fire I will inform the Fire Daimyo about these recent turn of events have a good day Naruto" Naruto bowed and said "thanks Lady Hokage".

Naruto Hiraishined to the gates of the Namikaze compound and as he was about to enter help he heard a whining sound he turned around and saw a small dog trapped in a ditch he dashed over to the ditch and scoped the pup out and noticed that it was hurt he carried it through the gates and into one of the spare bathrooms. "I wonder what happened to you well let's get you cleaned up then we can get you some food from Kiba's house" he began to run the bath water and gently let the small dog drop into the warm water below, the dog barked and started to swim around "wow I've never meet a dog that likes to take baths Akamaru hates them" Naruto laughed and turned around for the dish soap and saw Sakura standing in the door way "so who's your new friend" she said smiling "well I came home and found him I a little ditch on the side of the road so I decided to clean him up and see if Kiba has any food that we can give him I was actually thinking about keeping him" Sakura thought for a minute "well we can keep him but what will we call him" Naruto thought for a minute and said "how about Shiromaru" Sakura smiled "that's a cute name well now let's call up Kiba see if he has anything that we can give him before we go over there. Naruto drained the water after washing Shiromaru and wrapped him in a towel they then walked down to the kitchen. "All right let's call Kiba this lil guy isn't looking so good at the moment" Sakura dilled the number and waited as the phone rang a few times "hello" a voice said on the other line" "Kiba we need you to come over quick we have a hurt dog and" that was all she got to say as there was a knock on the kitchen door and standing there was an out of breath Kiba "well way to move dog man here he is" Kiba walked over to Shiromaru and observed him "hmm this lil guy needs some food, some medical attention that Sakura should be able to do and a home" Kiba finished and Naruto chimed in "well we have two of those three things but we didn't know what to feed him" Kiba thought for a minute and said "well if you guy if you guys have any type of raw meat or you could do cooked meat you can feed it to him and well Sakura's medical ninjutsu should have him back up and running right away, you guys have the house space for him so I'll bring over one of the spare beds I have for Akamaru and some chew toys and treats but he won't be as big as most of the dog's in his breed because it looks like he's been malnourished for a good while but he'll grow to a decent size and he'll still be small enough for the house" Kiba exited the house and 10 minutes later brought back two beds and about 10 dog toys "thanks for everything Kiba we'll keep you updated on Shiromaru's condition" Naruto said "that better be a promise because if anything happens to him I'll kick your ass sixth Hokage or not" Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Kiba's goodbye but she and Naruto both knew that he meant well.

Naruto and Sakura sat on the couch and watched as Shiromaru pigged out on the Steak that Naruto had cooked for him "how long have we been watching him savagely eat his food" Naruto asked "Sakura giggled and said "about 45 minutes" about five minutes later the phone rang "I'll get it" she slid off the couch and walked over to the phone "Hello" she answered "hey Sakura" Ino said on the other line "me and Sasuke kun we're wondering if you guy's wanted to go to the mall today since we didn't get to go on Monday" "sure just let me ask Naruto kun if he wants to go" she lowered the phone from her ear and turned to Naruto "Naruto kun Ino is on the phone she wants to know if me and you can go to the mall with her and Sasuke" "sure Sakura chan whenever you ready to go" Sakura smiled and said "alright Ino we'll meet you guys at the mall in about forty minutes" "okay Sakura bye" Sakura hung up the phone and walked towards the spiral stair case she turned to Naruto "when we get to the mal we are going to buy you some new clothes" Naruto laughed as she walked up the stairs and he thought to himself "I was saying that this morning". Naruto found the remote and clicked the on button he began flipping through channels until he found a rerun of "the real husbands of Iwa" he began to laugh as he ran into a part where Han said "I'm big everywhere cause I'm part horse" he laughed and said again "that's not funny" Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off Sakura walked down the stairs and saw her fiancé on the ground laughing "what are you laughing at" she asked "nothing all right lets go. He walked over to Shiromaru, picked him up and walked towards the front door. They exited the house and entered the courtyard "you know Sakura chan these cherry blossom trees remind me of you" sakura blushed and said "thanks Naruto kun and you know I've never really noticed but the scent of the ocean reminds me of you since your name means maelstrom" Naruto smiled and pulled her into a kiss and without warning he began to channel chakra into the kiss Sakura moaned and Naruto pulled away "where did you learn how to do that Naruto kun" Naruto smiled and replied "read it in one of pervy sage's books" sakura giggled as they made their way down the Boulevard to the Inuzuka compound "so Naruto when are we gonna start making plans for our wedding" Naruto replied "that's right we really haven't talked about it have we" Sakura nodded and Naruto continued "well if you want we can talk about it on the way to the mall or later when we get home" Sakura thought for a minute and answered "we should wait till we get home from the mall we will have more time than" Naruto smiled and nodded "well let's take Shiromaru to Kiba's while we're out I don't want to leave him alone just yet" Sakura nodded as they walked into the courtyard of the Inuzuka compound and rang the doorbell seconds later Tsume appeared at the door "hey guys what brings you here" "Hi Lady Tsume we came to see if you guys could watch Shiromaru while we go to the mall with Ino and Sasuke" Tsume looked at the small dog in Naruto's arms and said "sure I'll leave him with Hana and, if you're looking for Kiba he went out on a date with Hinata, think he said something about taking here to the carnival" she took the small dog from their hands and closed the door. Naruto and sakura got evil smiles on their faces and Sakura said "while we track down Sasuke and Ino do you wanna go mess with Hinata and Kiba" Naruto smirked and said "why not Sakura chan we got time". And with that the two began to walk towards the entertainment district of Konoha.

"so how are we gonna mess with them" Naruto said "mess with who" a voice said they turned to see Sasuke and Ino heading towards them "oh hey guys we stopped by Kiba's house to see if he could watch Shiromaru while we we're out at the mall with you guys and Tsume told us that if we we're looking for them they had went to the carnival, so we figured that before we hit the mall we could mess with them" Ino had a devious face on and Sasuke just grinned and said "well when we do find them what are we gonna do to them" Sakura chimed in and said "I was thinking we could just badger them about going on a date cause you know they don't like it when people make a big deal about them going out , cause they never do anything huge" Ino laughed and said "sounds like a plan now where would dog boy and Hinata go" they all though for a minute before Naruto thought of a place that Kiba would take Hinata "do they have a cinnamon bun stand here" "yeah why" Sasuke said "that might be where they are that's Hinata's favorite food" they all nodded and headed for the cinnamon bun stand

**-10 minutes of searching later-**

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke found the couple sitting at one of the tables near the stand "follow my lead" Sakura said. The group walked over to the two Shinobi "hey Hinata hey Kiba" they two looked over and saw the group heading over to them "hey guys what brings you by here" Kiba asked "oh nothing just wanted to see how you date was going" Sasuke said Kiba started to choke causing the group to laugh and Hinata to blush furiously "Kiba kun are you okay" she asked Kiba started to get up and said "yea I'm fine Hinata chan, so other than trying to bother us why are you guys here" "well we we're gonna go to the mall and shop for a bit do you guys wanna come with us" Kiba looked at Hinata and she said "well I actually have some things for Kiba kun and me planned tonight" a semi evil smirk appeared on her face "ooohhhhhh is Hinata getting dirty with Kiba tonight" Sakura and Ino commented while Naruto and Sasuke both sweat dropped "well Sakura chan I guess we should get going to the mall, you guys still coming" Sasuke answered quickly "yes we are Naruto well we're off see you guys come on Ino chan" Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke all walked toward the hidden leaf grand shopping center "I never thought that I would here Hinata talk about her sex life" Sasuke said in a shocked voice "neither did I it would seem that little Hinata grew up" Naruto said "you guys act like we haven't had sex with you guys before, just because Hinata isn't shy anymore doesn't mean she's not the Hinata we all know anymore" Ino said in a matter of fact tone "whatever Ino, Sakura chan where do you want to go now" Sakura pointed to the Ninja wear store and dragged Naruto into the store. While in the store Sakura forced Naruto to try on several outfits, that from Naruto's point of view looked like stripper clothes "Sakura chan if you want me to do a strip tease for you all you have to do is ask" Sakura proceeded to whack Naruto over the head "Naruto kun don't say that in public and if you're not satisfied with, my choice's why don't you try picking something out, and whatever you pick it better not have a trace of orange in it understand" Naruto stepped back and put his hands up "okay Sakura chan you got it I'll pick something out and I'll make sure I get your approval before I buy it okay" "okay Naruto kun you got 20 minutes we're supposed to meet Sasuke and Ino at the wolf claw weapons shop we need to get some supplies, and then we're gonna just walk around okay" Naruto got into his nice guy pose and said "you got it Sakura chan I'll pick out the best outfit ever it will be so good that when you see me in it you'll say god damn I didn't know my fiancé was such a hot sexy hunk of man" Sakura licked her lips at the thought of Naruto in a stylish ninja outfit "okay Naruto kun but make sure its sexy but deadly see you in twenty minutes" Naruto turned and began to move through the assortment of clothing racks.

**- Hokage Residence time 9:00pm-**

"Lady Tsunade we have reports from the hidden cloud village of an unregistered Shinobi moving through the edge of lightning country" Shizune reported. Tsunade's head snapped up at this comment "what is his description" "reports say that he dons a crimson cloak with a white snake in the rear of the cloak" Tsunade slammed her hands down on the desk "Kabuto Yakushi , but that's impossible Naruto sealed him into the Kohaku no Jōhei (Amber purifying pot )" Shizune nodded and said "it's possible that Kabuto found a way to counter act Naruto's seal and got out, but if I may milady I have theory as to how Kabuto got out, even if he did manage to get out there must be a drawback to that I believe that Kabuto now functions somewhat like a genie I don't think he can go far without the Kohaku no Jōhei or else he will get sucked back into it he must be carrying it around somehow" Tsunade though for a moment and responded "there's nothing that determines that it's not possible but just to be sure tomorrow at ten am summon Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji I will deploy them along with team Samui for an S ranked mission" Tsunade ordered "yes ma'am" Shizune said as she turned and exited the office leaving Tsunade to her thoughts "if Kabuto was able to counter act a sealing jutsu such as Naruto's then he must have found a way to do something to the seal as Naruto was casting it or found a way to disrupt the seal after he was sealed, but whatever it is I'm sure that he cannot move far without the Kohaku no Jōhei but maybe just maybe Kabuto's life force is also tied to the pot if we can destroy the pot we might be a able to kill Kabuto, which would be better than just attempting to seal him again" Tsunade then opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a scroll, she opened it and began filling out a mission authorization document for one S rank mission.

**-Back at the mall with Naruto-**

"Okay Naruto kun I gave you twenty minutes now show me what you've picked out" Sakura said walking towards the dressing room that Naruto was using "Okay Sakura chan are you ready for this" Naruto said but not even waiting for an answer he stepped out of the dressing room and sakura was stunned by what she saw. Naruto had picked up something similar to what Zabuza wore during their mission to wave country; Naruto was fully clad head to toe in red and black he wore a black sleeveless shirt, with red and black camo pants and red ninja sandals "wow Naruto kun you did really good picking out your new outfits, now come on we gotta go pick out some stuff for me to wear"

**-Later at the Uchiha Compound-**

"so Sasuke what did Ino pick out for you" Naruto asked "she made me get a whole bunch of free movement combat clothes what about you how did Sakura torture you cause I know she didn't let you pick out anything orange cause that shit was starting to give me a headache" Sasuke laughed before Naruto said "actually Sakura chan let me pick out my own stuff this time the only condition was that I don't wear anything orange" Sasuke laughed "I knew it but anyways you know you guys should start planning your wedding because as soon as you become Hokage you are going to be very busy" Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded "why don't you guys help us plan it I was planning on making you my best man anyway plus im sure Sakura chan wouldn't mind if Ino helped her with things on her end" Sasuke smiled at his friend realizing how much Naruto had matured and forgiven him for everything that he did to the leaf village "I'll do it Naruto but before we do anything we might wanna make sure that Sakura is okay with it cause I don't want you to get In trouble for anything" Naruto agreed and the two got up from the couches and walked over to the stairs knowing that the girls were in the bathroom looking at Ino's new make up

- **With the girls- **

"Ino I love your make up it's so appealing" Sakura said while coating the bottom of her top eyelids with gold eyeliner branded as liquid skyliner "it looks spectacular on you Sakura why don't you just keep it" Sakura looked at her best friend "really, well I don't know this looks like it cost a lot of money" Ino was quick to cut her off "Sakura just take it besides the new fall spring collection is about to come out so I don't need it anymore" Sakura was quick to become skeptical at this "so your just trying to get me to take this off your hands so you can get the new one from the spring collection aren't you" Ino turned to sakura with a shocked look on her face and said of course not sakura I just wanted you to have it" Sakura smiled and said "thanks Ino I hope Naruto kun likes it" Ino's eyes perked up at this and she questioned "Speaking of Naruto have you guys started to plan your wedding because with Naruto about to become Hokage in less than two months now this should be a hot topic between you guys" Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and said "truthfully I haven't really thought about it because we've been busy trying to figure out how Naruto kun is going to make his new schedule so that he has time to spend with me and the rest of the Konoha 11" Ino nodded and said "well if you want me to I can help you and Naruto plan for the wedding and I can see if Sasuke kun wants to help you guys too" Sakura turned to her friend and asked "you would really do that Ino" Ino smiled "of course Sakura that's what friends are for" suddenly there was a knock on the door "Ino chan, Sakura is it okay if me and Naruto come in" Sasuke questioned from outside the door "sure Sasuke kun you and Naruto can come in" Sasuke and Naruto walked through the bathroom door and took seats on the couch that faced the vanity counter "so what's up guys" Sakura asked "Sakura chan I was talking with Sasuke and he offered to help us plan our wedding" Sakura and Ino looked at them with mock surprise and Sakura responded "that's funny because me and Ino were just talking about the same thing" Naruto and Sasuke looked at the two girls and said "so what do you say" Sakura and Ino were quick to respond "we agree to that idea" Naruto and Sasuke smiled and Sasuke chimed in "well I guess I should begin planning Naruto's bachelor party" Naruto, Sasuke and Ino laughed but Sakura's face grew serious "just make sure there are no strippers or anything provocative at the party got it Sasuke" Naruto and Sasuke paled while Ino continued to laugh her ass off "you got it Sakura, I won't plan anything remotely sexual for Naruto's bachelor party you have my word. Sakura smiled and seemed to calm down a bit "okay guys enough with the hostilities I'm sure everybody is hungry and the food me and Sakura made is more the enough" everyone agreed and in an instant it was complete and utter mayhem as Naruto and Sasuke raced each other down the stair heading for the kitchen at one point Naruto and Sasuke attempted to cripple each other momentarily by using chakra scalpels, however they were stopped by Sakura and Ino who dragged them to the table from that point on. "I would have gotten here first if Sakura chan hadn't stopped me Sasuke" Sasuke grinned and said "in your dreams Naruto besides why would I focus on you when I have my girlfriends fantastic cooking to think about" Naruto and Sasuke both grinned at each other, upon Sasuke's return to Konoha he and Naruto had both become locked in a never ending battle of eating it was worse than Chouji and Naruto however a major reason for this was because Sasuke had the three tailed turtle sealed inside him after the end of the war, which by an extension caused him to be able to keep up with Naruto's massive appetite.

As soon as they thanked Sakura and Ino for preparing the meal the two dived in and began to take all sorts of the foods that had been laid out on the table ranging from, the desert foods of Suna and Wind country to the sea foods of Kiri and water country, "how long have you been searching for all the ingredients to make this stuff Ino chan" Sasuke said between mouthfuls Ino smiled and said "well I've been looking for this stuff since the end of the war and I just found the place that sells it all. Dinner went on without a problem in the world as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke began to talk about the, wedding plans "so Naruto I was thinking for you and Sakura's wedding I think you guys should do an all-white wedding the groomsmen and the bridesmaid's will wear elegant white and you and sakura will wear some sort of eye catching moonlight white and on Sakura just a slight tint of pink on her dress and Naruto will wear a slight red tinted tie and a white rose spray painted light red" Sakura nodded her head and spoke "I think that's a lovely idea Ino what else did you have in mind" before they got sucked into the conversation Naruto and Sasuke quickly finished their meals and exited to the garden "so Naruto did you tell Lady Hokage like I told you" Naruto looked over to Sasuke and said "yea and I caught her right before she and Shizune left for the five Kage summit" Sasuke nodded "what did she say" he questioned "well she really just said that she would tell the other five Kage about it so that they would be well informed about the situation, for when it happens in the future" Sasuke smiled good well now that that's out of the way we can rest easily knowing that our better half will be safe "damn straight" Naruto and Sasuke busted out laughing. For the next two hours Sakura and Ino discussed wedding plans while Naruto and Sasuke sat outside watching one of the games and drinking beer, Sakura and Ino stepped outside "Naruto kun it's time to go home and I'm sure Shiromaru needs someone to play with" Naruto smiled "alright Sakura chan" he turned to Sasuke "thanks for having us Sasuke you to Ino" "Any time dobe" Sasuke joked "you too teme" the four laughed as Naruto and Sakura walked toward the compound gate and out onto the boulevard toward the Namikaze compound "wow I can't believe this were getting into the some of the best parts of our life can't believe its all gotta end soon though" Naruto said staring at the moon Sakura then stopped and pulled her fiancé toward her and bean to kiss him. They stood lip locked for about three minutes "Naruto kun as long as I'm with you the best parts of my life will never end" she said stroking his whisker marks Naruto smiled and said "me too Sakura chan" he picked her up bridal style and continued to walk toward the Namikaze compound.

Naruto opened the door and saw Shiromaru curled up in a ball near the front door "hey Shiromaru come on boy" the ninja hound woke up and followed his new master and mistress up to the bedroom. Naruto pulled back the covers and placed Sakura on the bed before pulling up the covers on both of them and Shiromaru cured up at the foot of the bed and before long they were sleep "Sakura I swear on my life that I will protect you from anything that tries to hurt you" he kissed her forehead before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Well guys that's chapter 3 sorry it took so long I got into the school of my dreams the University of Florida** **so I've been a little busy but I will be more diligent about updating the story probably gonna try for once every month and I'll do some holiday specials. But a special thanks goes out to SS Videl for pushing me to finish this chapter let me know how you like it and unfortunately no lemon next chapter cause I've already hinted that there going on a mission next chapter so maybe after the mission is over as always stay awesome guys and tell your friends about the story - BASEGOD OUT - **


End file.
